


Fish

by bloodbeat



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, that awkward moment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodbeat/pseuds/bloodbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is dead and drunk! He is Garrosh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish

Они вдвоем - один на один - самые ненавидимые существа в Азероте, самые страшные существа в Азероте, самые одинокие существа в Азероте. Они - колосс, попирающий ногами восточные и западные земли, они - монстр о двух головах. Они победили, временно, но победили; чем не повод?  
\- Выпьем, Темная госпожа, - говорит Гаррош. - Выпьем не отравленного вина за великую победу.  
Сильвана смеется, прикрывая губы ладонью, кокетливо, как юная дева - пусть он не видит, не видит изъеденный червями язык. Что-то в воздухе сегодня, смрад и гниль и тление - и еще что-то; и Гаррош, конечно, чурбан, но он красивый чурбан - для орка; и он довольно приемлем сейчас, и то, как он разливает вино, почти изящно, и то, как он смотрит на нее, почти неприлично, и...

И тени колеблются в углах, и они пьют, потом пьют еще, и соприкасаются пальцами, когда Гаррош передает ей кубок, и она думает - не может не думать - какие горячие, живые у него пальцы, и он понимающе скалится, будто в улыбке - кто разберет мимику орков, и слишком много вина, и груди тесно в доспехах, и вдруг получается так, что она зажимает его бритую голову между ног, и мокрый горячий язык щекочет кожу, и она почти жива, да, почти, давай, животное, и неясно, приказ это или мольба, и...

И он отстраняется, тянет башку из капкана ее бедер, глупые круглые глаза смотрят с укором, глупые неуклюжие лапы сползают с ее груди, глупый грубый голос звучит с обидой:  
\- У тебя там рыбой пахнет...

И Сильвана мертвая снова.


End file.
